


9-1-1 The Missing Scenes

by msmadeline_clancy



Series: 9-1-1 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/M, Fluff, eventual chim and maddie, missing scenes from episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmadeline_clancy/pseuds/msmadeline_clancy
Summary: Missing scenes from season two of 9-1-1 with Maddie, Buck, and Chimney. Will contain spoilers to the show.





	1. Under Pressure

**A/N: Hello, hello. I’m happy to say I’ve finally branched out in the writing for 9-1-1. It took me a while before I knew what I wanted to write, but I’m ready to give it a try :)**

**This will be very similar to my ghost whisperer story Melinda and Jim: The Missing Scenes where I watch the episode of the show (9-1-1 in this case) and write a few scenes that would fit along with the episode and may even include some of the same dialogue, but just a little bit more to the story for Maddie and Chimney, and maybe even a few of the crew. I’m going to start off in season two. I’m so excited to get towards the middle and write some cute Madney scenes :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Maddie woke with a start, not even realizing she had drifted off and realized it was nearly night time now. She had been leaned up against the window of her car, fast asleep for nearly four hours. She slowly rose her arms, rubbing her eyes as she looked around and over her shoulder.  
 ****

She made sure no one was parked near her and then she remembered that she’d pulled over the rest stop just outside of Los Angeles. It had been a long journey, nearly a day and a half of nonstop driving was exhausting.

But all Maddie wanted to do was put Pennsylvania and Doug behind her, and now she was so close to seeing her brother again. It had been so long since she’d seen Evan. Almost three years since she’d seen her own brother.

God, what was wrong with her? How could she let Doug move her away from everyone she loved and shut them out? And how could she let him do it for so long?

She knew she wasn’t supposed to blame herself. That it wasn’t her fault. It was Doug’s. He’d done this to her and she was strong enough to get out before he killed her. She was free of that man and all his anger, for now. Yet Maddie could still barely stand to look at herself in the mirror.

“Deep breaths,” she reminded herself, her hands shaking as she wiped away a few fallen tears.

Maddie leaned over and opened the glove compartment, fishing out Evan's Christmas card he sent to her and grabbing her phone from the cup holder. She put the address into the maps on her phone and started to drive.

She turned the radio on, cracked a window and took in a deep breath.

She could do this. She could go see Buck and see how he’s doing while leaving Doug in the past. She would never have to see that man again and if she just kept distance between them. Then he could never hurt her again.

* * *

It was only an hour before she pulled up outside Buck’s apartment, found a parking spot and grabbed her duffle bag from the passenger seat. She tried to call Evan, but he didn’t answer, so Maddie made her way into the lobby of the complex.

It was nice. She looked around and noticed there were only four mailboxes, so they must be decent sized condos or something.

She felt proud of her brother. He’d come so far along since she’d last seen him chugging beer with his pals at a party three years ago. But she supposed Evan had been turning twenty one that night. She’d been pretty wasted on her twenty-first birthday too.

Maddie walked over to the nearest mirror and slowly looked over herself. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a ratty sweatshirt, the first thing she’d found in the ten minutes she’d had to pack a bag and get the hell out of her house before her husband found out.

Her hair was flat, greasy even after all the time on the road and stressing the last few days. Maddie so needed to shower. She fished her phone out again, trying to call her brother again, but to no avail. Evan wasn’t answering her calls. It probably was because he didn’t have her number in his phone. She’d had to ditch her old phone and get a new one on the road so Doug couldn’t track her through their account.

The only calls she’d made on the phone besides to her brother so far were to a hotel back in Nevada, and her boss Lori to tell her she would be quitting. And not to tell anyone about her leaving.

When she called Buck for the fifth time and he didn’t answer. Maddie gave up and put her phone back in her pocket. She ran her hands through her hair and fixed her shirt as she saw the building manager over her shoulder in the mirror.

The guy was sweeping up the lobby, so he definitely had to have a set of keys. Right? He’d probably even let her in if she was nice enough and told him she was Evan’s older sister. Plus having good boobs didn’t hurt either. They always got her free drinks when she was in college, why wouldn’t it work for her now?

Maddie really needed a shower and doubted that her brother would care if she got inside before he was home. They were siblings after all. They’d always helped each other, at least tried, because their parents had never been the type to help.

She fished the Christmas card out of her purse and saw that on the return address that read apartment 4B. She walked over the mailbox and found the name, Abby Clark.

Who was that? She thought Evan was living here.

“You look a little lost and I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. Can I help?” The voice behind her startled her, mostly because she was concentrating on rereading the cursive writing of Abby Clark’s name.

Why had her brother put this address on the card if his name wasn’t on the mailbox?

“Uh, yes actually.” Maddie turned and smiled brightly as the building manager who’d stopped sweeping to come over to her. “I’m looking for Evan Buckley. Do you know which apartment he’s in? It says number five on this card he sent me, but his name isn’t on the mailbox.”

“Oh, Buck. Yeah, he’s living with Abby.” The guy said, chuckling. “He’s in an out a lot. Works crazy hours I think.” The building manager paused for a moment. “Who are you again?”

“Sorry, I must’ve forgotten to introduce myself. I’m Maddie, Buck’s older sister.” She said with a smile and held out her hand. “I was just on the road for so long and wanted to swing by to surprise him, but as usual Evan is not picking up the phone.” She fished it out again and was about to call him when the guy stopped her.

“Oh, well I can let you into the apartment. I’m sure Buck wouldn’t mind.” The guy said, fishing out his keys. “He’ll probably be back soon. Like I said, he’s always coming and going.”

Maddie nearly cried at his kindness because he could’ve just told her to get lost, but instead just picked up her duffle bag and followed him to the apartment door that said 4B.

Ugh, she so needed a shower. This guy was a total lifesaver.


	2. 7.1 and Help Is Not Coming

**A/N: The second episode is like so crazy with the earthquake and so is episode three. I thought it would just be better to put them together, right? Yikes lol. Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

At first, Maddie’s first day was going okay. She was only a little nervous and had thought about smoking a cigarette once. She just reminded herself that she was not in her twenties anymore and did not need them.

Plus Josh was nice, even if he was a little blunt to her sometimes and threw away her notes, it would help her become a better 9-1-1 operator.

She’d made a joke, and he’d laughed. Things were going to get better, right?

But then the walls started to shake, and suddenly everything was shaking. Glass was breaking and the lights flickered. At first, no-one moved, their brains unable to make sense of the input from their ears and feet. The ground was moving and the noise was like extended thunder only worse because the vibrations were coming from below.

Then like a switch had been flicked everyone moved for safety, all of them on the autopilot mode that all-consuming fear created. The walls scream and the lights flickered more rapidly before going out altogether.

Whether they lived or died depended on whether the call center stood or fell, and either way everyone’s fate here was a joint one. They’d either walk away hand in hand or perish in the rubble.

“Oh my god,” Maddie said, her breath tight and mind going wild. She’d never been in an earthquake. How big was it and could something have happened to her brother? Was Evan okay? She looked up at Josh, eyebrows raised. “Was that a-?”

He nodded slowly, sighing. “Brace for impact,” Josh said and wheeled his chair away.

A second later, it was like every phone rang in the call center at once. Maddie took in a deep breath and looked around as all the screens loaded up and the lights powered back on.

She took a deep breath and wheeled her chair back toward her desk as hers rang and she closed her eyes for a moment. She could do this. She reminded herself that five times before she pressed the button the keyboard and answered the call.

She could do this.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

* * *

7.1

Holy crap, that was huge.

A 7.1 earthquake.

And that was just her first one? Was would the second one be like? Would there be aftershocks?

There were boxes upon boxes of pizza, but Maddie could bring herself to eat. She knew she should eat because the next time she’d get a break was in two hours.

But she also knew that it wasn’t good for her thoughts to spiral like this, that it would only cause her to panic. But watching the news wasn’t any better. All she could think about was Buck, and if he was in that hotel high-rise.

And if he was. Was he okay? Was he hurt? God, she hoped he wasn’t hurt and she’d be able to see him later tonight.

Josh came back in and it was all mumbo-jumbo. They were going to be running calls, apparently most of them would be non-emergency and if they couldn’t handle it all she would have to do is call someone over.

Maddie glanced back at the tv, hoping she’d see Evan on there okay and when she didn’t she rolled her eyes. She knew better than to think she’d see him there, but she’d hoped. Pleaded with the universe to give her something good for once.

She took a breath when she felt her tears welling up in her eyes, before walking towards Josh. “My brother is a firefighter, and I think he might be in that building.” She explained.

“We all have people we love out there,” Josh said, as he started to turn around. “The best thing we can do for them right now is our job.”

She nodded slowly. She already knew that. She glanced back at the tv before walking back toward her station.

Her break was over. She needed to go back to work. She fished her phone out for a second, and even though the lines were busy she sent her brother a text. Maybe he’d get it later and be able to reply.

_Hey. Just wanted to check in. Things are okay at the call center. Nothing like a little bit crazy for my first day, right? I hope you’re okay little bro_

She set her phone down, almost hoping he’d reply even though the lines were busy for a lot of people.

Maddie’s line rang and she put her headset in her ear as her finger hovered above the answer button. She pressed it and took in a breath. “911, what’s your emergency?”

“Yeah, hi.” A woman’s voice said on the other end. “Umm.. so today has just been terrible. I live in Newton Park at the corner of Hallman and Collins. And it’s been like three or four hours since there’s been any power. So I was wondering if you could send someone to fix it?”

“Ma’am, I think everyone is having a rough time today and I’m very sorry to hear about your power being out.” She said, trying to sound a little bit compassionate. But come on? If the worst thing that’s happened was the power was out for this lady she really needed to get a grip. People were dying. “But emergency services are stretched thin, so I won’t be able to send someone out to your house to restore your power.”

“What do you meant services are stretched thin? Just call someone and send them over here!” The woman yelled, groaning. “This is totally unacceptable.”

“Ma’am like I said, I’m very sorry that your power is out but there’s nothing I can do. It should be restored in a few hours, if not, in the morning.” Maddie tried to keep her voice calm, despite the rudeness this lady seemed to be spitting back at her. “Now if this isn’t an emergency call, I’m going to have to hang up and keep the line open for actual emergencies.”

“I can’t believe you actually just said that to me,” the woman was practically screaming now. “I demand to speak to your boss. NOW.”

Maddie pressed the hang-up button and rolled her eyes. She hated entitled people. She wished the least of her problems was the power being out. She was so worried about Buck.

* * *

The first thing Maddie did when she saw her brother, was she hugged him for a solid two minutes.

She was so happy to see him, even though he’d texted her and told her she as fine. She was just glad to see he was in one piece.

“Uh, Mads?” Evan said once it had become five minutes. “I’m totally fine and I love you, but I think you’re crushing me.”

“I was just so worried about you,” she sighed, pulling back. “Were you in that high-rise?”

“Yeah, I was,” he shrugged like it was no big deal. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, Maddie. I’m fine.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. Why did he always act like everything was no big deal? “So what happened? What did you do? I want you to tell me everything,” she said, leading him toward the living room. “I feel like I’ve been waiting for you to come home for hours and I’m just your sister.”

“It’s fine, Maddie. I totally understand. Today was crazy,” Buck sighed, sitting down beside her. “I was climbing through a sideways stairwell with Eddie. Some creep executive fell through a window and Eddie nearly fell with him along with Allie.”

Maddie gasped. “And?”

“Eddie saved her and we had to get out through the elevator shaft. The elevator nearly fell on us,” he explained. "But we're fine. Just some bumps and bruises. Everyone at the 118 was fine."

“Evan! If you tell me one more story like that and act like you didn’t nearly die I’ll smack up upside the head,” she sighed, groaning. “I was so worried about you and I knew I was right to. You are always knee-deep in danger.”

“At least Eddie was with me,” he shrugged. “He has my back.”

“I feel like all I’ve heard about is this new guy Eddie.” She said, eyeing her brother. “Sounds like you’ve got a man crush on him, Evan.”

“No man crush. He’s just a great guy,” he shook his head. “But since you’re asking. There’s the Captain and that’s Bobby, then there’s Hen and Chimney. Hen was trapped today in the rubble, it was all hands on deck to find her. Chimney was amazing actually. He was driving the truck that moved all the rubble out of the way.”

“See, now that’s heroic! Now I want to hear more about this Chimney guy, is that a nickname and not his first name I hope?” She asked.

“Yeah. His first name is actually Howie,” Buck laughed. “Not sure how he got the nickname though. They haven’t told me the story yet.”

“Hmm, we’ll have to get to the bottom of that then.” She said. “Don’t you think?”

"For sure," Buck agreed. "But let's talk about how your first day. How crazy was it?"


	3. Stuck

**A/N: The fourth episode has a lot going on, but Maddie was struggling to put her feet on the ground until she found the right apartment, and I thought I'd show that process. It took a while because my writer's block really sucked, but I'm glad I finally got this together :) Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

Maddie searched for two weeks to find the right apartment.

There wasn't a website or newspaper she didn't look through for an apartment for rent close to the call center, and she'd even sent in more than one application in hopes of getting the right place.

After getting walk-through tours there were a few options that just were not going to work out. She had to be in a secure building, preferably even a house for rent if she could find the right one.

But nothing had felt right.

She just didn't feel safe in any of them. She always felt like she was looking over her shoulder before the apartment door even opened, and she wasn't even alone. She was with the listing agent and her little brother Evan.

After the fifth walk-through Buck started to get annoyed with the idea of her wanting to move out and taking too long to pick an apartment, so she stopped inviting him to come along.

She had to find the right apartment where she felt safe. An apartment where she felt like she could start a new life.

That was until the two bedroom apartment she found in Eagle Rock. It was perfect.

It was a good price, had a secure building, and the parking was even included. It was even a short drive from work and she didn't have to get on the highway.

Plus the apartment was welcoming from the open door to the wide hallway that leads up to the spiral metal staircase. It was beautiful, open, and had lots of natural light. The kitchen was wonderful, just the right size, and the bathtub was amazing.

Maddie was so excited about the idea of being on her own again. She almost felt eighteen again moving to Penn State and into the dorms on her own to get her nursing degree.

She was so happy to finally be moving forward. She putting her two feet firmly on the ground and was taking that first big step toward making a new life for herself since she'd left Doug.

Immediately after looking around once more, Maddie knew it was the apartment she wanted to live in and told the agent. He said he'd have to give the building manager a call and fax over her application but would give her a call in the next few days.

This was exciting. It was really happening.

It finally felt real. She was doing this. She could do this.

* * *

Maddie pulled the door closed behind her as Evan carried her bags out to his jeeps.

There were only two suitcases that she'd filled with clothes, family pictures, and whatever else she thought she'd need in the rushed moments when she'd left Pennsylvania for good. She held her laptop bag and purse in her hands as they walked down the sidewalk.

It oddly felt good to need all new stuff. It really felt like she was moving on from Doug.

A clean and fresh slate with all new furniture and a new apartment. She couldn't wait. This was going to be great.

"So this is really everything, huh?" Buck asked as they walked around the corner of the sidewalk that leads up to Abby's condo.

"Yeah! Unless you wanna give me some of Abby's dishes," she said playfully as he opened his trunk and set her bags inside. "I'll get new things, Ev. It's a part of starting over."

She went around and got in the passenger side, setting her laptop on the floor by her feet.

"I guess. We'll have to go get you a couch soon," he said once she got in the driver's side. "I'll have some of the guys from the fire station help."

"Ooh is your boyfriend gonna come?" She teased as she turned on the radio.

"I'll invite Eddie and Chimney, he's good with electronics so he'll set up your security cameras." He said as he put the keys in the ignition.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm honored to finally meet the mystery Chimney," she laughed and settled into her seat.


End file.
